


Love Is Just a Text Away (PODFIC version)

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Leonard hadn’t meant to get drunk and text some genius kid about his feelings for a certain blond, blue-eyed wonder of a man. His life was already pathetic enough as it was, goddamn it.What he hadn't meant to do at all was to send that text to the wrong person.





	Love Is Just a Text Away (PODFIC version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is Just a Text Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791496) by [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina). 

Thank you to Sparcina for allowing me to use one of your fics as my first ever podfic. <3

** [Download or stream](https://archive.org/details/loveisjustatextaway) **


End file.
